nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Bite 2
Jump Enter Cave (While in front of cave) Fire Grappling Hook |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Frost Bite Spin-off: Thin Ice |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Level Design Mat Annal Jon Annal Aaron Steed Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Mountain climbing follow up this time with caves!}} Frost Bite 2 is the sequel to Frost Bite, released December 17th, 2008. The player controls a climber who is trying to reach the top of several different mountains. ---- Controls Left, right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Click mouse - Shoot grappling hook (move mouse to adjust position) Levels Like its preceding game, Frost Bite 2 has 10 levels, as well as 10 bonus levels that can be found when all BONUS letters are collected. Frost Bite 2 Map.png|The game map 01: Chilly Crag The first level of the game, Chilly Crag, starts off with grassy ledges and later introduces the antler apes as enemies, dark rock and lifts, which, unlike the first Frost Bite, can be grappled onto. 02: Risky Ridge 03: Frozen Rise 04: Winter Mountain 05: Arctic Incline Boss 06: Glacial Slopes 07: Shivering Summit 08: Polar Precipice 09: Blustery Cliffs 10: Mount Nevereverest Ending Interactive objects *'Flag pole' - When the Climber makes it to this object and puts up the red flag, the player will start from here if a life is lost. *'Big flag pole' - The Climber must get to this and puts up the flag to finish the level. Platforms *'Bluish rock' - The Climber can grab this with her grappling hook, and walk on it. *'Black rock' - The Climber can walk on it, but is not able to grab it with the hook. *'Ice' - Some rocks have icy platforms so when the Climber walks on it, she will have difficulty stopping. *'Automatic lift' - The lift will move on the slits in the wall. The Climber can jump on it, and grab it with their grappling gun. *'Manual lift' - The lift waits for the Climber to get onto it, and then it will start moving. But when the Climber jumps off, the lift goes backwards. *'Switches' - Used to change the direction of the automatic lifts. *'Climbing mesh - '''The Climber can use her hook to grab onto it to continue to move up, but can't walk on it. *'Pegs''' - Just like the climbing mesh, the Climber can use it to continue climbing up, but the pegs usually move around, making them tricky to grab on. *'Buttons - '''The buttons for a level can be red or green. When it is red, the red platforms are activated. But using the grappling hook to touch the button can turn it green, deactivating the red platforms and activating the green ones. *'Switchable platforms - The platforms are either red or green, and whichever one is active depends on the button's current colour. Enemies *Antler apes' - This enemy will walk with its hands, and when it comes to the edge of where it can walk, it will stand on its feet and growl before turning back around. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 1.1. *'Furry creatures - This enemy will move slowly back and forth on a platform. It is the easiest type of enemy to kill. Worth 200 points. Debuts in Level 2.1. *Arctic bird' - This enemy will fly vertically a certain distance, then quickly stretch its tongue out. It will do this until it is killed. Debuts in Level 2.2. *'Crying monsters' - This enemy looks like a small bear. When the player first enters the screen of a level with crying monsters, they are seen hopping into bushes. They can give their position away when they open their eyes or move the bush around. Debuts in Level 3.1. *'Bat Beasts' - This enemy resides in caves. They can fly either horizontally or in a circular pattern, but are usually seen flying horizontally. They only be killed using the grappling hook. Debuts in Level 3.2. *'Bull beasts' - This enemy moves slowly on platforms, but when it sees the player, it charges forward. It can be killed with the grappling hook while calm, but must be killed by jumping while charging. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Horn head monsters' - This enemy has a horn on its head, so can't be killed with jumping. The player has to use the grappling hook to flip it over, then jump on its exposed stomach to kill it. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Small apes' - Similar to the bat beasts, this enemy appears in caves. It walks very quickly back and forth, which which makes him a difficult target for the player. Debuts in Level 4.2. *'Stone plated creatures' - This enemy's midsection is plated with stone. It cannot be killed with the grappling hook and its head has to be jumped on 2 times to kill it. It is worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 5.2. *'Flying monsters' - An elephant that flies back and forth in an area, dropping eggs every few seconds to hurt the player. Sometimes the elephant drops to the ground temporarily. Debuts in Level 6.3. *'Furry worms' - This enemy is a large worm with horns on each end. It cannot be harmed by the grappling hook. The player can only kill it when the worm extends and the player jumps onto the middle part of its body. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 8.1. *'Giant white walruses' - This enemy is big. Whenever it jumps or stomps, it causes icicles on the ceiling to fall all at once. It also makes it easier to kill. When the player is in plain sight, it can be impaled with the hook. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 8.2. Bosses *'Wooly rhino' - This is the first boss the player needs to fight. It is encountered on level 5.3. The player has to reach a height from the grappling hooks in order to jump on the rhino 5 times. *'Giant ape' - This boss is seen on the last level, level 10.4, of Frost Bite 2. It appears similar to a small ape, but much larger and stays in the middle of the screen. He has the ability to summon small apes and bat beasts. It must be defeated by jumping on its head 5 times. Hazards *'Spike ball chain - A chain of 1 or 2 spike balls, rotating in a circular pattern. The player loses one unit of health when touching it. Debuts in Level 2.1. *'''Spike ball - Spike balls can be either stationary or moving along a line. The player loses one health when touching it. Debuts in Level 3.1. *'Spikes' - Players lose one unit of health when touching it, just like any other Nitrome game. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Wind' - Wind occurs in the last section of Levels 3, 7, and 9. It makes the player's movement harder to manage because it blows the player towards one direction once in a while for several seconds. *'Crumbling blocks' - When the player steps onto these blocks, they will begin to crumble and fall. After a few seconds, they respawn. But when they respawn while the player is in the same location as the blocks, the player freezes and loses a life. Debuts in Level 4.3. *'Swinging axes' - An axe on a chain that swings back and forth. The player must move quickly when underneath, to avoid being hit. Debuts in Level 5.2. *'Snowballs' - Snowballs have a starting location in which every few seconds, a snowball appears from that location and rolls until it reaches the edge of the screen. The player must jump over it to avoid being hit. Debuts in Level 6.1. *'Ice blocks' - The player can break them using the grappling hook. However, the player must move quickly through them because when they respawn and the player is underneath it, the Climber freezes and loses one life. Debuts in Level 7.1. *'Icicles' - They are seen hanging above a platform. When the player goes underneath it, it falls, so the player has to be quick when passing under them. When a walrus stomps the ground, it can also cause them to fall. They respawn shortly after falling. Debuts in Level 7.2. Pick ups :Main article: Pick ups (Frost Bite) *'Neapolitan ice cream sandwich' - 50 points. *'Rocket pop' - 50 points. *'Green popsicle' - 50 points. *'Pink popsicle' - 50 points. *'Brown popsicle' - 50 points. *'Orange popsicle' - 50 points. *'Big orange popsicle with bite' - 150 points. *'Big pink popsicle' - 150 points. *'Big neapolitan ice cream' - 150 points. This also has a cherry on top. *'Square popsicle' - 50 points. *'Ice cream with pink liquid' - 100 points. *'Ice cream with chocolate piece' - 100 points. *'BONUS letters' - 200 points each. If the Climber were to get all of these and complete the level, they will be transported to a bonus level. Signs *'"Enemy ahead" sign' - This sign is yellow, with a gray pole beneath it. It indicates the presence of enemies. *'Up arrow sign' - This sign has a arrow pointing up, directing where the Climber should go. *'Danger sign - '''This sign has an exclamation mark (!). Occurs in areas with many hazards or slippery slopes with windy conditions. *'Gears sign''' - This is usually placed when the Climber is near a lift, or when other mechanical objects are near. Beta elements Existing in the files of Frost Bite 2 is a button switch with a white button. It is not known what it was meant to be used for, as no white platform exists in the game. FB2-WhiteButton.png|The white button switch Glitches Invincibility glitch A glitch that uncommonly happens during levels eight, nine, and ten. Sometimes (but not rarely), when the Climber loses all of her health, and loses her last life, the Climber will be in her frozen state, but still be able to move around. They will still be able to be damaged and killed, but will be able to respawn infinite times. To get invincibility Eskimo should jump on Furry worms when they are expanded, but on spikes, not on middle. When you lost all lives you will be immortal. This is very helpful during level 10, where the Climber has to be very fast and scale multiple walls of ice blocks that can instantly kill them if they happen to not be fast enough. Sometimes on the level walruses appear on, other effects may be caused. Icicles may sometimes be frozen in mid drop, and not harm the . This glitch occurs more often than any other glitch in the game. Midair glitch This a glitch that only occurs in level three. When the Climber is on a lift in the beginning, the lift on the right, if the Eskimo stays on the very edge when it is lifting her up and left, she will float in midair. Stuck in the wall glitch On level two at the very beginning, when the Climber moves to the right and clicks on the ground below, the Eskimo shall float through the hard rock. Falling off from the screen glitch On level eight, there is a spot which will cause instant game over if the Climber slips off the screen. Immovable lift glitch In level 3, if the player rapidly shoots the switch, the lift may get stuck in a corner. Awards |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Cameos Frost Bite 2 has seven cameos in its levels. * Magneboy appears as a snowman on some levels. * The green troll appears as a snowman on some level. * A decorated Christmas tree first appears on level 5. * The Snow Drift Yeti appears frozen in an ice crystal on some level. Magneboy_snow.png|Magneboy as a snowman Troll_snow.png|The green troll as a snowman ChristmasTree.png|The christmas tree JackFrost_Ice.png|Jack Frost in an ice crystal Yeti_Ice.png|The Snow Drift Yeti in an ice crystal Trivia * In the Daily Frost, which appears on the game over screen, there is a bit near the top that reads: SKYWIRE: KIDS RIDE FREE see page 7 * *It's possible to suffocate in a box by grappling through it (as seen in the GIF below): * Mount Nevereverest from this game and Mount Neverest from Frost Bite are references to Mount Everest. Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Adventure games Category:Miniclip games Category:Sequels Category:2008 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Level design by Matthew Annal Category:Level design by Jonathan Annal Category:Level design by Aaron Steed Category:Level design by Heather Stancliffe Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games